Lissuin
by Arkenshield
Summary: "What good would seducing me do to you, Kíli?" Thorin questioned.
1. Desire fulfilled

**Disclaimer: I claim ownership over nothing, except for the sex.**

**There's a fanart drawn inspired by this fic, the link will be in my profile!**

* * *

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?"

"What of it?"

"There are some who would not deem it wise..."

The prince directed one haughty glare at the Lord of Imladris, snatched the map from his hands, before turning on his heels and making his way back into an inner hall behind the waterfall cliff.

Gandalf the fool...

He knew from the start that these sly elves would feign concern over his quest. And while his people are lured into indulging themselves in the hospitality of the Last Homely House, this...- This _Elrond_ would seize the chance to claim Erebor for himself!

Elves had been greedy in the past, they still were, and always will be.

Thorin snorted and stomped his way across the hall on the fine, polished oak, heading back to where the dwarves company were assembled for the night.

Well, he will shove it in their pale faces that the heir of Durin will not fall easily for such cheap trick...-

"Uncle?"

Thorin stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of a familiar voice. The halls were dim, lit by but a few candles - damn the elves and their love of eventide! - and he could only make out a blurry silhouette of a form leaning against a tall door frame of the room.

"Kíli?" He squinted.

A long period of silence swept across the room, then came:

"What ails you, uncle?"

Thorin let out a dark chuckle as he slowly stepped towards the door frame.

"And what, in the name of Durin, compels you to believe that ailment has claimed me, nephew?"

"I counted more lines on your face." Kíli was smiling, his arms folded across his chest, "And must we keep answering a question with but another?"

"Indeed not," Thorin said as he approached the younger dwarf, a grin also on his face, "Now let us return to camp."

Kíli laughed as they walked.

"Camp, uncle?"

"Why, yes...-"

"We tread at the heart of an elven realm as we speak, uncle, there is no safer...-"

"And bear in mind that it is still your turn to keep the first watch tonight," Thorin hissed, sternness returning to his sculptured face, "I will not have us rise in the morning and realize we are bound prisoners here!"

"What made you say such that you did?" The younger dwarf cried; Thorin could see disbelief in his dark eyes, and anger welled up in him, "I understand that these are elves we speak of, but had Lord Elrond not offered his help...-"

Kíli gasped as he got shoved roughly against a pillar. Thorin's hand clenched tight and hard at his throat, holding him in place. The Dwarf Lord's deep blue eyes were ignited with fury as he spat into his nephew's face.

"I do NOT need help from elves!"

"Thorin, let him go."

Thorin turned, and it was only then that he realized they had reached the hall where his company were resting for the night. Eleven pairs of eyes were on them, but it was the stern gaze of Balin who had spoken that made him release his grip on the younger dwarf.

Kíli fell to the floor, choking and gasping for breath, and Thorin felt a pang of guilt surging up through him.

"Out of my sight!" He gritted his teeth and barked at the younger dwarf. No, Thorin Oakenshield was too proud for an apology, even for his own kin.

Kíli glared up at him. His nephew's dark eyes bore so many emotions, none of which Thorin could fathom.

"As you wish," Kíli spat, "My King."

The dark haired dwarf spun on his heels and strode his way out of the other end of the hall in a manner not even Thorin could deny was akin to his own. Fíli's call sounded after him, but it was ignored

Fíli turned back to his uncle, anger now also evident in his golden eyes.

"Uncle, why did you...-"

"Keep the first watch," Thorin cut him off mid-sentenced, his eyes trained on the doors Kíli had left through, "The rest of you, get some sleep."

Rustles and whispers erupted from behind him, and Thorin felt his anger flaring up once more.

"NOW!" He thundered, and the whispers died out, leaving only the clanking and rustles of ten dwarves putting away plates and rolling out their sleeping bags.

Thorin turned his back to the brightly lit hall and strode out the door. The prince walked along a dark passage, before stepping out onto a wide balcony bathed in moonlight.

The sight of Imladris before him was breath-taking; not even Thorin himself had the will the deny this. A diamond-like moon shone ever so brilliantly above the night sky, and stars, like gems, twinkled vividly across the dark sheet of velvet.

The stone balcony itself arched over the valley almost like a cliff. It was a - natural - kind of balcony, perhaps. The Dwarven tongue had no word for it, for Thorin could make out no railing. There, sitting right at the edge with his back turned to him was a figure cladded in his usual blue cloak; Kíli.

The Dwarf Lord paused; the pained throbs in his chest told him to approach the young dwarf, but the stubborn pride that coursed through his being told him to turn back to the halls from whence he came.

The bickering within his mind must have been loud, and not so courteous, for the young dwarf with the sharpest ear in the company seemed to have picked up on it.

"I am aware that you are troubled, uncle" Kíli said stiffly, not turning back "But I implore you, take it off not on me."

A certain edge in his nephew's voice made Thorin flinch. The prince let out a sigh, and stepped towards the edge of the cliff where Kíli was sitting.

He could sense Kíli's eyes on him as he settled down silently beside him, but did not meet his gaze. For a moment, they did not converse, but gazed into the darkness beyond the valleys; the darkness that shrouded a path they would embark upon at first light on the morrow, a path to Erebor.

A path that lead home...

"Here," Thorin muttered as he dug out a pipe from under his fur coat and handed it over to the young dwarf sitting beside him without meeting his eyes, "Take this."

Kíli looked up in astonishment as he accepted the piece of wood.

"And this is...?"

"I understand that you have lost yours during our troll ambush," Said Thorin, still facing the other way, " So this past evening I... found the opportunity to acquire you another one."

Kíli looked down at the pipe in his hand. Thorin rarely smoked, but the intricate carving on the stem of the one he now held had not fooled his eyes, nor memory. The younger dwarf grinned to himself.

If there was anything his uncle hated more than the elves themselves, it was making apologies.

"Thank you," he said, his curious eyes roamed his uncle's face, "'Tis very beautiful indeed."

Thorin let out an under-toned grunt, and again, silence fell between them.

Suddenly, however...

"I miss Ered Luin, uncle..." said Kíli softly.

Thorin shifted his gaze towards the young dwarf, his fair face was lit up by the moon, but his gaze wandered into the distant.

"Perhaps I should send you back," he stated in a matter-of-fact manner, "your mother, after all, was not entirely content with...-"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Kíli snapped, whipping his head back to glare at his uncle, annoyance was evident in his dark eyes, "I am NOT returning! Why do you have to keep..."

The younger dwarf trailed off as he took note of his uncle's low chuckle, his brows furrowed as he speculated the prince's handsome face.

"I was merely jesting." Thorin said softly with a smile, placing his hand on the other's shoulder. "I would not send my best archer back to Dís's overprotective arms at any cost."

Kíli only stared back at him, dumbfounded.

"What is it?" Thorin arched his brows.

"Nothing," The young one muttered, looking a little confused with himself, "It's just that... I'd not seen you smile like that since I was a little child."

Thorin's face fell.

"I understand the years have placed their burdens on your shoulders." Kíli continued, looking away, "I still remember the time when I would sit, waiting for you to ride back from your daily patrol of the borders at sunset. You wore such pleasant expressions, uncle, for yet another day had gone by and Ered Luin remained unharmed. I miss that."

The Dwarf Lord glanced up at the night sky and let out another sigh. Indeed, he had been weary for such a long time...

Perhaps he was over-thinking things, perhaps he should let it go, just for the night...

"And I miss that constant chattering and clinging of yours all the same, you little rascal." Thorin eyes were gentle as he spoke, "Had there ever been a day when you would _not_ rush down the front hall to greet me, even before I'd dismounted my steed?"

"Why, you always needed a shoulder rub, uncle!" Kíli laughed, entertaining the memory, "Those treacherous armors looked like they were boding you ill!"

"Those were your insistence, not my demand," Thorin half-heartedly smiled and shook his head, "What a terrible massager you were."

"Now, now, I was small, uncle. You, on the other hand, were an adult, full of vigor and vitality."

"What of now?"

Without missing a beat, Kíli answered, proudly.

"A graceful warrior prince you remain, and of greater strength yet."

A glint sparkled in Thorin's piercing blue eyes.

"Not me, you dunce. What of yourself?"

"Oh." Kíli blinked, his face was blank for a second as the question sank in.

"I'm grown-up now, I suppose." He muttered, traces of confusion still evident on his face. Then, the mischief-maker's eyes lit up, and the trademark naughty smirk made its way up to his lips.

Thorin stiffened. This meant trouble.

"Perhaps I could give you a shoulder rub, uncle? Give you a chance to decide for a second time whether a 'terrible massager' I remain?"

Thorin relaxed, for the prospect was not anywhere close to what he had imagined. As of today, he was too tired for any more mischief.

"Suit yourself," he said, and shuffled away from the edge of the cliff, "I could do with a little massage, it's been a long day."

Kíli scooted over to sit behind his Lord who sat with his arms resting on his raised knees, and proceeded to remove the sheathed Orcrist from his uncle's belt.

"What need is there for that?" Thorin questioned.

"You need to cooperate."

"A little elaboration would be much appreciated."

Kíli let out a sigh.

"Thorin," He called the older dwarf by his name, "I'm giving you a massage so you could relax. Now if you'd like to relax, you need to rid a few prideful burdens off your shoulders."

"Such as?"

"Loyalty," Kíli mused, as he settled Orcrist down by his side.

"Honour," he continued and tugged the fur coat and tunic off Thorin's shoulders, leaving his upper-body cladded only in a thin, smooth _chainse_ made of silk.

Thorin snorted.

"What a hassle, and I never knew you could be so metaphorical. Anything else I will need for this massage session of yours?"

"A willing heart," Kíli cocked his head to the side and smile, "I can ask no more than that. Come, uncle, I'm doing this for you."

Thorin closed his eyes and let out a breath of contentment as he felt the other's agile hands working on the tight muscles on his shoulders. Indeed, it only took a mere moment for him to change his mind about Kíli's hand skills, and Thorin Oakenshield was not one to be easily pleased...

"By Durin's name, you are stiff, Thorin," Kíli sounded a little surprised, "What on earth do you go through each day?"

"Making sure my reckless nephew doesn't brew more trouble to add to what's already present."

"I may be reckless," Kíli kneaded his thumbs under his shoulder blades, and Thorin's lips parted slightly as he felt the tension lifting, "But when I brew troubles, they are for me and me alone to entertain, not others. I am no longer a child, uncle."

"And I have no doubt about that," Thorin calmly replied, relaxing into the pointed pressures, "You have grown, Kíli, and I am old."

"Nonsense, uncle!" The teen laughed, "You speak as if you were middle aged."

"Which you will do well to remember that I am."

"Oh barely, you have a good decade to go before you can start calling yourself that."

Thorin only murmured an incoherent reply as he indulged himself in the luxurious motions on his back that only heightened his senses.

A gentle breeze swept across the valley, carrying with it, the song of a thrush.

"I wonder what will become of us after Erebor is reclaimed." Kíli breached the topic quietly, "If it is reclaimed."

"It shall prosper once more, that is certain," said Thorin somberly, his gaze drifted across the plain, "If we exert our forces into it."

"No, uncle..." Absentminded, Kíli replied "I meant _us_; you often spend your time with Fíli and I. Although, once you reclaim the throne, we shall have to make way to your Queen."

"I have no interest in such cumbersome affair," The prince stated, suddenly fearing the prospect of losing the company of the teen who sat behind him, "You are not leaving me, are you?"

"Not unless you wish it so. Where else have I to go? I only assumed that for one as... prepossessing as you, and with many a maidens longing for your heart, you should like to be engaged."

"Speaks one who has a flock of maiden trailing after his every step." Thorin mocked, feeling completely at ease now, except for the unexplained heightened senses coursing throughout his body, "Would you not consider taking the hand of one yourself?"

"Not as long as you would have me, My Lord." Kíli smiled as he proceeded to wrap his arms around the prince's shoulders and nuzzled comfortably into his unle's neck.

Thorin drew in a sharp breath as he felt the other's presence on him. Uneasiness began to creep its way to the pit of his stomach as he felt Kíli head resting on his broad shoulder. The soft lock of dark brown hair cascaded down his upper arm which was now cladded only in a thin sheet of silk; somehow, the heightened senses only amounted, and Thorin felt vulnerable as he never did before.

He turned his head slightly and chanced a glance at the young one's elegant face, which was but an inch away from his own. Kíli had his eyes closed, the corners of his lips curled up into a peaceful smile, and he was breathing deeply as if in a slumber.

The prince snapped his eyes shut once again, as the unexplainable throbs pounded in his chest at the sight of the beauty before him. Kíli had done this many times, and as much as Thorin understood his being but a child back then, why should it make any difference now?

Oh but it did...

Thorin pressed his lips tight together as if to suppress the... sensations, perhaps, that had welled up in him on no accord. Something was wrong, very wrong...

With his eyes and lips sealed shut, the prince risked drawing a sharp breath. Suddenly, a sweet, luscious scent entered his nostrils and lingered there, intoxicating him.

He knew where it came from. For the love of Aulë! Where else could it have come from?

Still shutting his eyes tight, Thorin opened his mouth to speak, and when he did, his voice came out raspy and low.

"Kíli..."

"Hm...?" He heard the teen mumble. His lips were close, much too close to Thorin's ears, and the vibration that came from his soft voice ran down Thorin's spine like freezing flames.

"What..." Thorin's eyes were opened now as he searched for words, "Have you been doing while I was gone this evening?"

"Oh, not much," Kíli replied. Smiling lazily, his hand coming up to play with a lock of Thorin's hair, "We cooked, we ate, and I bathed in a hall below."

This must have been the first time the great Dwarf prince was rendered speechless. With his dark lock being twirled by Kíli's nimble fingers and the unholy images of the aforementioned bath flooding his mind, a long moment had gone by before Thorin was able to regain his words.

"I see it must have been very relishing."

"Oh very much indeed," Kíli elaborated slowly, his dark eyes searching Thorin's face who had his gazed locked the other way, "The elves have mastered their arts in fragrance, even you must accept this. I could not resist the temptation."

"No doubt of it..."

"_Lissuin_." Kíli reached a hand up to caress the prince's chin lightly, leaving Thorin no choice but to turn his somber, blue eyes towards him, "Your favourite scent, is it not?"

His breath was hot on Thorin's neck, and his dark eyes bore into Thorin's deep blue ones. How Thorin had not noticed the teen's poignant beauty before then remained a mystery to him. The prince let out a sigh, and opened his mouth to question that which he had never dreamt of asking...

"What good would seducing me do to you, Kíli?"

"Oh... Much more than you could ever imagine," The young one whispered, their faces now only an inch apart, "And much more than I should care to elaborate to you, as of now..."

Kíli trailed off, and before Thorin had the time to react, his vision was suddenly obscured by a mass of dark brown hair, and he felt a pair of soft lips pressing into the corner of his mouth.

The next thing he saw was that the teen had drawn away just a little, and he was looking up, meeting Thorin's gaze with his curious brown eyes.

Thorin's solemn, blue eyes that had always been so captivating to him now held a different kind of emotion which Kíli had never seen in them before. It was only a fraction of a second later that Kíli found his lips were being assaulted forcefully by the Dwarf prince who drew him into a desperate kiss. One of his callous hands was spooning the back of Kíli's head, the other tilting up his chin, crushing their lips together.

Killi slid his arms around the other's silk cladded shoulders and molded their bodies together. The kiss then became a more sensual, more passionate one as the young dwarf moaned into it, and Thorin seized the chance to deepen the kiss and invade the delicious cavern of his mouth.

The cold night wind blew over the cliff, but it was not enough to extinguish the fire that was burning in his skin. Finally, Thorin pulled away, his smoldering blue eyes still burning with desire.

"We... should not be doing this," The King rasped.

"Says who?" Kíli purred.

"Your uncle."

"Who desires me; now be silent and follow your willing heart. I told you, I can ask no more than that!"

On that word, Kíli grabbed Thorin's face and kiss him fiercely. The softness of his lips, the warmth of his lithe body, and the impish demeanor smacked the prince hard like an axe's shaft. It was that moment when Thorin succumbed to the desire and permitted it to take over all his moral conscience.

Thorin claimed his lips and invaded them once more, leaving Kíli to moan into the fiery kiss. His hands trailed the still fully clothed length of Kíli's back, feeling the softness of the washed cloth and the warmth of fervent heat radiating from the younger dwarf's body. Thorin buried his nose into the crook of Kíli's neck and inhaled the sweet scent of _Lissuin_, the flower he found most endearing. The hot breath escaping from his lips made Kíli moan and writhe in desperation; the young dwarf pressed his body even harder against Thorin's.

The prince let out a deep chuckle before pressing his lips against Kíli's exposed neck, tracing burning trails with the tip of his tongue, his teeth branding the marks of ownership which would remain there for a week to come. Thorin then had to quickly capture Kíli's lips again to silence his scream of pleasure, his thumbs kneading the side of the other's face gently as if to sooth him.

"You get what you ask for, Kíli." The King in Exile whispered hotly against his ear.

* * *

Bilbo meekly poked his head into the chamber where the dwarves were resting. He scanned his eyes around the room for a few seconds, and then knitted his brows together.

"Where is Thorin?" The hobbit whispered to Bofur who was kind enough to stay up with Fíli, before stepping in to join them both at the hearth.

"Probably on that balcony cliff," Bofur replied, poking a dying ember with a stick, "Looks like that's where Kíli went off to."

"Kíli accompanied him?" Bilbo felt his voice climbing a pitch in astonishment.

"No," Fíli stated flatly, anger still evident in his voice, "Uncle maltreated him, and now I suppose he stormed off after Kíli to chide him more, it won't be long until they both return."

"Just a little domestic fight." Bofur shrugged as he looked up at the confused Bilbo. "Although, I must say Thorin's wits were not entirely with him today...-"

"If Balin hadn't called out, he would have probably knocked my brother out right then." Fíli hissed, much to Bilbo's surprise of course, for the usually more composed one of the two young dwarves seemed restless today.

Silence fell between them, saved for the cackling fire in the hearth.

"I'm going after them." Fíli suddenly stood up, only to be hauled down by Bofur.

"Leave them be," Said the toy-maker, "Your brother is no longer a child, he can hold his own."

"I only wondered what they are up to." Fíli grumbled.

"In that case," Said Bofur, eyeing the hobbit, "Why don't you ask our good burglar to do the deed?"

"Do - Wait...- What? No! No! No I don't think...-"

"You've got the lightest footsteps, Bilbo!" Fíli faux-screamed, his golden eyes enlarging as he grabbed Bilbo by the collars, "They would never notice you sneaking up on them. Go!"

"But why on earth do you want to know what they're saying?" Bilbo retaliated desperately, "Did you not say so yourself that it won't be long until they return? Couldn't you just wait till...-"

"Just this once, please!"

Bilbo sighed. Dwarves...

"Oh, alright, alright, show me the way then."

* * *

Thorin ran his hands through the young dwarf's soft, brown locks, before unclipping the silver clasp that was in his hair.

Kíli broke the kiss and reached up to nip at Thorin's earlobe, eliciting a hoarse gasp from the prince. Kíli snickered as he pressed a finger against Thorin's lips, and leaned in to whisper playfully.

"Shshh! Uncle, we don't want anybody to hear us, do we?"

"You should do well to discard that title for now," Thorin growled, "Or I shall make you scream until you lose your wits."

"Sounds enticing, try me, _uncle_."

Mischief glimmered in Thorin's stormy blue eyes as the prince rose up to the challenge. With one hand holding the younger dwarf's chin, his other hand began to undo the thread that laced up the front of Kíli's tunic without the young dwarf's noticing.

"You put of a strong front, Kíli, but just... how much, do you know of this matter?" A mysterious smile graced Thorin's lips, his breath ghosting over Kíli's ears.

The younger dwarf felt a shiver running down his spine, but managed a reply.

"Enough to undo the great Master Oakenshield tonight, perhaps?"

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Thorin whispered, and jerked the the blue tunic off Kíli's body.

The brunette gasped.

"When did you...-"

"Stand up."

"What?...-"

The dwarf prince would not repeat his words. Thorin yanked his nephew up to his feet, his arms snaking from behind him and he pulled Kíli into his chest. His hands roamed over the young Dwarf's now naked torso and Kíli shivered, much less from the cold than from the heat from Thorin's chest that was molding against his back, with only a thin sheet of silk dividing them.

"My turn to pleasure you..."

Kíli was not short for a dwarf, but Thorin towered over him. The prince leaned over his shoulder and pressed a tender kiss on his temple, as his hands ghosted lightly over the other's abdomen and nipples. Thorin chuckled against the teen's deliciously soft neck as Kíli's breathing became heavier and more raspy; it seemed his nephew finally understood that he did not intend to fulfill the promised pleasure. Oh no, Thorin Oakenshield would torment his naughty nephew until he learnt his lesson.

He heard Kíli swore, and the teen's hands on Thorin's thighs only clenched tighter; he knew that the younger dwarf was struggling to uphold whatever little dignity he may had left and not lean in to the embrace.

Thorin grinned as he buried his nose into the other's brown locks and inhaled, before tracing kisses down his jawline. Reaching down, his hands brushed ever so lightly over the front of the other's trousers, where he could feel the emerging bulge and Kíli's body jerking at the same time.

"Uncle!"

"It escaped my attention how grown up you have become..." Thorin's hot breath lingered over the tender flesh that was Kíli's exposed neck; he bit down lightly on it and Kíli moaned helplessly, his nails digging into the trousers that covered Thorin's thighs.

"Uncle, how could you...-"

"This is what you get out of seducing me, Kíli."

From behind, Thorin proceeded to undo the clasp of Kíli's trousers and slowly slid his hand down, holding it there as Kíli held his breath in anticipation at the lack of contact.

Finally, Thorin let out a low chuckle as he brushed his hand ever so lightly across one of Kíli balls, earning a stifled cried from the younger dwarf who tried to hold back his gasp. His other hand toyed with Kíli's hardening nipples and roamed over his abdomen, making the younger dwarf writhe in frenzy. Kíli's breath was hitched in his throat, and he let out a strangled cry as he buckled his hips wildly into the touch. Thorin could feel that his nephew was rock hard now, and the little movements and noises he made was also turning him on, slowly.

Kíli whimpered as he felt Thorin's clothed erection pressing tight against his backside, only to hear the prince letting out a dark and husky growl before continuing to tease him even further. Reaching down, Thorin brushed his fingers over the tip of Kíli's stiff length, rubbing intently at the opening where he could feel thick liquid pouring out.

Kíli collapsed into his uncle's one-handed embrace, mouth gaping open and yet nothing but hot, ragged breaths came out. He tried desperately to rub himself against Thorin's wonderfully agile digits, but his uncle only pulled away, a resonant laugh rumbled in his chest as Kíli's eyes were wet with tears from his torment.

"You are always so restless and hasty, Kíli. Here is a little lesson of patience for you..."

* * *

"Are you sure it's this way?" Bilbo asked nervously as Bofur ushered him through the dark corridor that led out of the room.

"It leads to the balcony," Fíli, who followed behind, answered, his golden eyes darted coolly from side to side, "Knowing Kíli, it should be where he headed off to."

"Well, right." Bilbo raised his hands in defeat, "How do I do this though? I mean, the idea of a furious Thorin Oakenshield catching you spying on him does not sound like a very pleasant one."

"Which is why it has got to be you, our little burglar," Bofur sounded overly supportive as he gave a gentle push on the hobbit's back, " They will never hear you come. Now go and fetch us the news!"

"Wait," Bilbo stopped dead in track and whirled around, "So does this mean you are not comi...-"

They were gone.

Bilbo let out a silent scream.

* * *

In a blink of an eye, Kíli whirled around and tackled his uncle down to the cold, stone balcony, his trousers were strewn to the side. The teen pinned Thorin down and started working his fumbling fingers to undo the older dwarf's silk top. His breath came out as a cloud of smoke between them. Thorin did not make a move to stop him, but instead hummed in a low tone and grinned his mischievous smile as he grabbed his nephew's slim waist, and ground his clothed erection against Kíli's exposed one.

The friction of rough fabric against his tender skin was too overwhelming, and Kíli cried out, pleading with a moan.

"Uncle, stop, please!" Kíli's eyes were wanton, "Or I am going to come on top of you, right now." Under the King's amused look, the teen panted hard as he finally manage to discard of his uncle's silk top and cast it aside. Then he stared down at the perfection that was Thorin Oakenshield.

Kíli traced his finger absentmindedly on the rows of muscles that rippled beneath his uncle's abdomen, momentarily forgetting the predicament that was rubbing against Thorin's trousers. Thorin could see mesmerization in his dark eyes as he felt Kíli's cool fingers tracing around his nipples. Suddenly, a sharp cry erupted from his lips as Kíli dipped his head down to his belly-button, and started swirling his tongue around it.

The hardness in his trousers suddenly became almost unbearable, and Thorin sat up, grabbed the back of his nephew's head and crushed their lips together with such fierceness it nearly made Kíli lose all his senses.

As Thorin sucked hungrily on Kíli's full lips, and his hands roamed over the teen's slender body that seemed to glow under the moonlight, Kíli's hand came down and undid the clasp that held the prince's breeches together.

It was the teen who broke the kiss between both of their sensual moans, and wrung off his uncle's trousers. Their tongues danced against each other, and Kíli was straddling Thorin's laps, rubbing their erections roughly against each other. Thorin, now leaning on a small stone edge that propped his body up, trailed his hands down Kíli's slim back, and began kneading the soft mounds of flesh that were Kíli's backside.

Kíli moaned and leaned forward to claim his uncle's lips again. Thorin only chuckled into the kiss and increased his speed in the massage, and whilst the teen was busy gasping and crying his name, the prince pushed one of his fingers against the secret entrance that was his nephew's.

The young dwarf gave a yelp and withdrew from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between them. Kíli was panting and stared back at his uncle in shock, and Thorin could feel that his nephew's erection was pushing even harder against his stomach.

"Why, Kíli... You came all this way to seduce me and are you going to tell me now that you had not had this planned out before?" The King grinned, despite his erection throbbing painfully, and Kíli buried his face into Thorin's chest to hide his embarrassment.

"Well I can't help it that I'm intrigued by you, can I?" His voice was muffled, but very shortly turned into another moan as Thorin pressed another digit against the opening of his backside.

"Can you reach my coat?" Thorin whispered, and Kíli nodded. "There's a little bottle of oil in there, fetch it."

Kíli scrambled for a while, but finally managed to retrieve the small vial of crystal. He resumed the position of straddling the half-sitting Thorin, and let out a slight gasp as their still strained erections brushed against each other. The prince opened the vial and coated his fingers with the sweetly scented nectar; setting the vial down and closing its lid, Thorin once again reached behind Kíli. His slender nephew tensed up again despite his wanton expression, and Thorin could only ask.

"Don't tell me you are still a virgin."

"With a maiden, no." Kíli pursed his lips and thought it best to admit the truth, "From behind, yes."

Thorin let out a rumbling chuckle, and proceeded to nudged his finger against Kíli's tight opening.

"Not for much longer..."

With his free hand, Thorin reached out to caress Kíli's swelled up length. The distraction worked better than expected as the younger dwarf moan and rasped and thrusted his length into Thorin's touch, whilst Thorin's finger worked its way slowly into the sacred hole that was behind him.

Thorin also felt himself getting harder and harder by every minute, as he watched his nephew sprawling himself above him and constantly rubbing against his own erection. It was such a sinfully beautiful picture. The prince breathed a little harder and reached up to capture Kíli's lips between his own, as he twisted and turned his finger, widening the tight, sweet cavern.

"Ugh, uncle... deeper, oh...- oh...- yes...- Ahhh!"

Kíli suddenly let out a sharp, heart-breaking cry and gripped Thorin's hair as the prince's agile finger grazed over a sweet spot that was buried deep inside in him. Hot, white liquid was spurting out of the tip of his cock, and Kíli was thrusting wildly against Thorin's erection, trying in all desperation to achieve the bliss.

Thorin himself had to grit his teeth in restraint as the friction between them was almost unbearable, and seeing his nephew becoming undone turned Thorin on more than anything else. The prince quickly added another finger into Kíli's widening hole, and rocked his hips against Kíli's, rubbing their expanded shafts together with Kíli's slick pre-cum helping to ease the motion.

"Thorin, I'm coming!" Kíli cried.

Thorin grinned, and removed his fingers from the defiled hole, leaving the younger dwarf to writhe in agony at the lack of contact, when he was just almost - almost on the verge of fulfillment.

"Not yet..."

Thorin whispered, readjusting their postures so he was sitting a little more upright, and let out a hiss as the tip of his rock-hard length brushed against the sweetness that was Kíli's abused entrance.

The younger dwarf let out a gasp.

"Are you ready, Kíli?"

Kíli buried his face into the crook of Thorin's neck and let out a low moan.

"Take me..."

The prince's humming rumbled in his chest as he reached out both hands to part the cheeks of Kíli's backside, then slowly, and carefully, inserted the head of his engorged cock into his nephew's entrance.

Kíli let out a gasp as Thorin's length impaled him even deeper, and Thorin groaned, clenching his eyes shut as the tightness of the hole nearly ripped him off his edge. Finally, after working his way through the tight rings of muscles and he was fully sheathed inside the panting Kíli, he began to rock his hips.

Kíli's incomprehensible moan quickly became screams of pleasure, and Thorin no longer cared of ears that might be listening. He gripped Kíli's hips and drew himself slowly from the teen's hole almost all the way, before slamming back in again, and again, and again. Pleasure was blinding his eyes, and Thorin let out a hoarse groan as he reached out to take Kíli's abandoned length in his hand. The prince rubbed and stroked and pumped the length mercilessly, extracting wild screams from his nephew who was now riding him like a stallion, meeting his every thrust.

Kíli's screams became even more unrestrained as Thorin's length hit that sweet spot deep inside him every time he thrusted in. Finally, after the fifth thrust, Kíli's hands clenched tight within Thorin's hair as he squeezed his eyes shut and let out the most beautifully euphoric cry Thorin had ever heard. Hot, white liquid was pouring out in endless strings from the tip of his swelled up cock, spilling on his chest and abdomen, and Kíli moaned as he slammed his hips repeatedly into Thorin's, riding out his orgasm with his hands still clutching Thorin's hair.

The King was also on his verge when he saw Kíli's disheveled, brown locks, falling all over his face. With a few more thrusts, Thorin let out a guttural groan as his sensations peaked, and released his own seeds into Kíli's tight cavern, filling him with white, hot semen that leaked out of his hole.

They remained in that straddling position for a few moments. Each panting hard with sweat glistening all over their body and euphoria still rushing through their veins. Finally, Kíli collapsed onto Thorin's chest with a sigh, Thorin's length still buried deep in him.

The prince could feel the rise of falls of his nephew's chest, and his fervent, heated skin against his own. Thorin looped his arms around Kíli's waist and let a lazy smile catch his lips as their eyes met. Kíli returned the gesture and brushed a sweaty lock of hair out of Thorin's forehead with his fingertip, before leaning down to kiss him passionately.

"I love you, uncle."

"And I you, Kíli."

Thorin deepened the kiss, and they both lay there together on the solid rock cliff, with nothing but the whispers of the night's wind to bear witness of what had happened.

Nothing, except perhaps a small figure of a certain hobbit, clinging for dear life on a tree above them, not daring to even budge for fear of alerting the beasts below...

...Oh what on earth would he have to report to Fíli and Bofur now?


	2. Succumb to me

He was frustrated.

Oh yes he was, and a certain nephew of his was going to pay for it.

It had been a few weeks since that night in Rivendell, and after all this time, he had never gotten closer than arms length to Kíli.

Behold. The prince sneered at himself sardonically. Thorin Oakenshield was lusting after his own nephew, one of two he had played father figure for since their childhood, of course. Not even Eru himself could deny that shoving his cock up his nephew's virgin ass was blasphemous, and what was even more revolting was the fact that Thorin enjoyed every moment of it. There was no crossing back from the threshold to hell at this point, for his desire was clear as the light of day, at least to himself anyway.

As if trying to provoke him, Kíli had been obnoxiously flirtatious with the rest of the company during the past weeks. At least it _looked_ flirtatious to Thorin, to the others it must have been naught but friendly gestures.

His nephew had made a point to laugh merrily at every lewd jokes made by Bofur, his lips were always adorned with a smirk when he looked right into Fíli's eyes as they engaged in training, and he would bend ever so intimately over Ori whenever the young scribe was scratching away at his tome.

Oh, he will pay! - The prince seethed - Just wait till Thorin Oakenshield had a chance to lay his hand on the young rascal first!

For some reason, the only hobbit in the company had also been avoiding him during these past few weeks. Thorin had no idea why the hobbit would immediately lose all the colours in his face and shuffled behind another dwarf whenever Thorin send him a look. The prince did not dwell on it, however, but attributed the peculiarity of the actions to the list of halfling antics that he would never understand.

The sun had set, night fell, and a fire was built on the edge of the forest where the company was settling down for the night.

Spirits were high as there was a river nearby, and they all had drank their fill and bathed that evening. Sparks from the fire were dancing merrily against the dark sheet that was the night sky. They finished dinner about half an hour ago, and now, feeling fresh and clean, Thorin was unfurling his sleeping roll on a soft patch of grass on one side of the fire, ready to settle down for the night.

Only if he had not felt a pair of eyes on him.

The prince lifted his face. Gazing across the campfire, a glimmer caught his eyes, and Thorin was suddenly met with a pair of dark eyes which stared back intently into his royal blue ones.

Kíli's dark eyes were filled to the brim with provocation, lust, and desire, and it was even clearer that he had no intention of hiding them.

The young dwarf was nestled between his brother's legs, his head resting on Fíli's shoulder, and his finger was drawing light circles on the back of the other's hand, but the burning gaze was reserved for Thorin and Thorin alone.

The prince felt a sharp pull in the pit of his stomach as flames danced within Kíli's eyes, and his nephew darted out his tongue to lick his lips seductively. Kíli's lips twitched into a smirk as he pressed his cheek against Fíli's shoulder, his gaze never leaving Thorin's as he began to chew slowly on his bottom lip.

Thorin's comfortable bedroll suddenly felt hot and stuffy.

Despite himself, Thorin only shrugged and sent the younger dwarf a knowing look. The brat was not going to get anything from him so easily after all these weeks of putting him on edge. No, Thorin Oakenshield had his pride, and will not submit to anything which might come close to whoring himself to his own nephew.

If Kíli wanted it, he shall have to beg.

He tore his gaze away. The prince was only starting to recline down again when that all too familiar voice caught his ears, and Thorin cursed himself for perking his ears up to it.

"Mister Dwalin..." Kíli drawled, "I'm going into the forest to collect some firewood, would you accompany me?"

Thorin gritted his teeth. Firewood was plentiful around the area they were camping, there was absolutely no sound reason for this imp to venture far from safety into the forest with the warrior whom Thorin knew had his eyes set on his nephew since he came of age. Unless of course he was trying to provoke the Thorin himself, and by Aulë, of course he was!

"Dwalin will take the first watch tonight." Thorin snapped as he propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes glaring warningly at Kíli's daring ones. _Do not try your tricks on me._

"Fine," Kíli stated calmly as he stood up, purposefully brushing his hand against Fíli's inner thigh when he knew all his actions were in full view of Thorin, "Then I shall go by myself. Good night, _uncle_."

With a smirk, he sidled along the forms of the other company members who were either reclining on the grass or sitting up - or already sound asleep in the case of Bombur - and slipped behind the first line of trees.

Thorin groaned. He could sense Dwalin's glower on him, but he ignored it and shuffled deeper into his bedroll, determined to get some sleep.

Cicadas chirped, the winds whispered, and Thorin tossed and turned in his bedroll as he cursed his blasted nephew. An hour ticked by, and the flames burnt down to embers. The rest of the company were snoring, and yet, Kíli had not returned.

Finally, frustration won over dignity, and the prince yanked off his blanket angrily, before proceeding to get up under Dwalin's suspicious eyes.

"Keep a sharp eye." He growled at the warrior as he walked passed by. Dwalin only nodded, and Thorin noted that the tattooed dwarf kicked his boot into the dying ember to reawaken the flames a little harder than necessary.

The prince sighed as he ventured into the forest, cursing under his breath the things he would do to his nephew once he found him. The dirt was dry but soft, so it was not difficult to trace Kíli's footsteps which led through the trees along an old track.

Thorin hummed a low tune in his throat as the forest track started to widen into a path. It was very easy to see Kíli's heavy boot marks on the soft dirt now as the bright full moon shone through the thin canopy, lighting up the passage.

The gentle wind carried with it a scent of a night flower, and Thorin momentarily closed his eyes to take in the scent as he approached a grassy opening. The honeyed fragrance was deeply sweet, and it was already too late when he realize that the scent came from a flower which did not grow in that part of Middle Earth...

_Lissuin!_

Thorin growled in exasperation as he felt his foot catching what could only be a trap, and it was too late to move as a thick net of vines fell over him, yanking the prince high up into the air. Thorin tried to wriggle his way out of the mess, but all went to no avail as his hands were bound, and he ended up even more tangled than ever in the vines.

A small laugh was heard, just as Thorin was congratulating himself that at least he was not upside down. A branch quivered, and his grinning nephew emerged from behind a tree trunk, stepping cautiously along the branch.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!" Kíli smiled, sitting down at the center of the branch at the same eye level as Thorin and cocked his head to the side, "I never knew you missed me this much, uncle."

Thorin was neither foolish nor desperate enough to make any sort of stupid demand, so he kept silent and only stared at Kíli. The young dwarf sent him a tantalizing smile.

"You _desire_ me, do you not, uncle?" Kíli purred, "Tell me you do, and I shall relieve you of your agony."

"Shouldn't I be asking the same of you, nephew?" Thorin raised a brow, "Seeing as you were desperate enough to lure me all the way out here."

This wiped the smile off the young one's face, but Kíli managed to retort.

"Oh but would you not agree that my confidence is confirmed, uncle? As you, clearly, did get caught in my trap."

Thorin snorted.

"What do you want with me?"

"I merely wish to entertain you, My Lord..." The young beauty drawled, "You seemed _quite_ very uncomfortable these past few weeks, and I do not wish to see you in such torment..."

It was only then that Thorin noticed Kíli was not wearing his leather coat, and now his slender fingers were beginning to undo the laces which crisscrossed up his dim blue tunic.

"Allow me to _entertain_ you, uncle," Kíli whispered as he let his tunic drop to the ground below, and his bare chest was bathed gently by the tender glow of the full moon, "Then perhaps you would learn to _ask _and_ submit_ to what you desire..."

"You will not speak to me in this manner!" Thorin barked.

"- Only if you _beg_, dear uncle."

With that, the tunic on the ground was joined by his breeches, and Kíli sat on the thick branch facing Thorin, completely naked.

His dark hair fell about his shoulder. His fair skin was flushed with the light of the moon, the tender wind kissed the firm curves of his taut body, and there was no mistaking the fragrance of _Lissuin_ that clung to his skin.

Thorin would have looked away, but he would not be called a coward. His eyes lingered on Kíli's for a moment, then a smirk caught his lips and he let his eyes travel up and down so that he was roaming the naked body before him hungrily. Thorin knew he succeeded when Kíli squirmed slightly and shuddered. The prince let a out a small chuckle as he spoke up.

"You asked for it."

Kíli bit his lips and looked back at him, and that moment Thorin knew he should not have said what he just did, when he saw the familiar daring glint sparkling within the dark orbs. His dread was only confirmed when his nephew's hand began to travel southward to the glorious junction between his firm legs...

"And _you_ asked for it, uncle." Kíli sneered.

The mischief-maker held Thorin's gaze, unrelentingly. A grin curled at the corner of his lips as he proceeded to wrap his hand around the shaft of his length and began to stroke slowly, never breaking their eye contact.

"You want me, Thorin..." He whispered, "Do not deny it!"

Kíli's dark eyes were filled with lust as he breathed audibly, and the prince could almost hear his nephew's heart thumping in excitement. Their eyes locked, and after a few strokes under smoldering glare, Kíli let out a strangled cry as pleasure welled up in him.

"AH!"

The younger dwarf threw his head back and arched up. A moan escaped his parted lip and his brows knitted, euphoria was painted on his face.

Thorin Oakenshield cursed under his breath.

With the epitome of lust and sin pleasuring himself before him, the prince could only bite his tongue and hold his head high. He was determined not to be played. Yet, as the pair of slender legs spread wide apart, and Kíli's semi-erected cock came into full view, Thorin shuddered with yearning and suddenly wondered how long his determination will last, if at all.

Kíli soon recovered and their eyes met again. The young dwarf smirked devilishly. With one hand bracing himself on the branch, Kíli again reached his other hand down and began to _play_ with himself, leaving Thorin to gape at the incredulity of the sight.

"All for you, uncle..." He droned.

Kíli's pink tongue darted out to lick his lips as he spoke. It was a simple, yet sensual act. His lustful eyes were pools of darkened pleasure, and Thorin swallowed as he felt the sinful heat burning even more rampantly in the pit of his stomach. He let out a string of curses in Khuzdul.

"Mind your language, uncle." Kíli warned slyly despite his heavy panting, "Can't have your little nephew hear that, can you?"

"Not unless it was a certain nephew who is so determined in seducing me."

"Oh so you _do_ admit you are being seduced!"

Thorin cursed again. The hardness in his breeches only grew as the young dwarf began to ghost his fingers experimentally all over his semi-erected cock. Kíli lolled his head to the side and moaned, sucking in the cold night air. Thorin's breath hitched when the other's cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink as his own finger brushed over the tip of his cock. It was his most sensitive spot as Thorin now learnt, and in his waking fantasy, Thorin wished it was his own fingers and not Kíli's that were stroking the swelling length.

He was now so hard it burned.

Kíli's pupils dilated as he breathed heavily, his lips parted to let out pleasured gasps, and he mewled as he swirled his finger around the tip of his cock even faster.

"Ah! Thorin!"

Leaning back slightly to balance his weight on the branch, Kíli brought his other hand down to hold his member, his fingers gliding along the soft skin of its underside. With a ragged whimper, his other hand began to rub insistently at the very tip of his cock, and Kíli threw his head back once more, letting a strained scream erupted from his throat as the electrifying pleasure blinded his vision. He began to rub himself even harder.

"Oh, uncle! Uncle! Uncle!"

Curse the damn brat for calling out to him! Thorin bit his lips in agony and felt his own length swell as the beautifully erotic sight before him was becoming too overwhelming. Had wrists hands not been bound, he would have shamelessly stroked himself to completion right there and then. The prince could not tear his eyes off Kíli's length that was now standing in its full glory, the foreskin was being fingered back and forth by the agile digits of the young dwarf who whimpered at his own ministrations.

Kíli spread his legs even wider, and Thorin almost lost it when his nephew drew one leg over the branch so he was straddling it, and began to rut his erection against the rough bark.

"Oh uncle! UNCLE!"

* * *

Bilbo Baggins could not sleep.

The hobbit's brows furrowed as he buried his face into the pillow. He huffed in annoyance, knowing dawn was due to arrive in a few hours, and yet he had not managed to get any sleep.

Stupid. Durin. Royalties.

Bilbo pumped his fist into the pillow at the echo of each word in his mind. The images from that night in Rivendell had already sustained him with a lifetime's worth of nightmares, and now that those two had vanished into the forest, the hobbit could only guess what was happening in the meadow yonder.

Well, at least insomnia was better than nightmares. Bilbo shuddered as the images threatened to flood his mind again, and buried his face even deeper into the pillow.

"Can't sleep, master Baggins?" A chirpy voice echoed from the dying hearth, and Bilbo's head snapped back so fast he thought he might have torn a few muscles.

The hobbit sighed in relief as it was only Bofur he saw sitting by the fire, his hands carving away at a piece of wood.

"Does it look like anything else to you?" He groaned.

"Mmhm, not the best combination, eh?" The toy-maker stifled a laugh, "Insomnia and paranoia together."

Bilbo threw his head back into the pillow and sighed.

"Of course not," He mumbled, "Thanks to you and Fíli."

"Oi! What did that lil' prince and I e'er do?"

Bilbo only groaned again, then changed his mind and got up. Padding his way over to the fire, he sat down next to Bofur who shuffled to make space on the log for him.

Stuffing his pipe with the last of the Long Bottom leaf, the company's burglar lit it and inhaled deeply, crinkling his forehead.

Bofur watched him in silence before shrugging, and resumed his carving on the piece of wood.

"Strange, eh?" The toy-maker mused, his warm brown eyes darting around the camp, "A bunch o' twelve rowdy dwarves slumblin' 's though they'd drunken hemlock."

"Ten." Bilbo corrected, "Thorin and Kíli aren't back yet."

He immediately regretted saying this as Bofur's eyes widened and the dwarf shot up to his feet. Bofur squinted his eyes and began to do a headcount of the company members in the dark, and Bilbo only had a second to prance up and clasp his palm tight against the toy-maker's mouth as he was about to let out a yell.

"Shhsh!" Bilbo hissed and glared as the usually calm dwarf. Bofur's wide eyes were darting from side to side, and Bilbo's own heart was racing as he tried to keep a calm façade.

"What's the matter with you? Did you want to wake everybody up?" He whispered harshly, albeit a little shocked at his own newly earned confidence. It must have been the effect of those nightmares, Bilbo thought bitterly.

"They'll be fine." He added uncertainly, "Thorin's a warrior prince and Kíli's a fine fighter is he not? Plus, if anything had happened we would have heard by now. You dwarves aren't the quietest bunch."

Oh he _will_ do everything in his power to prevent Bofur from running into them doing whatever he thought they might be doing at this time of the night.

"But what in Durin's name are they up to?"

"How should I know?" Bilbo was growing frustrated, "Families need their alone time, perhaps? You've got a brother and a cousin here, shouldn't you know best?"

Luck was absolutely not on his side as Bofur's eyes went wide with realization, and Bilbo let out a mental curse.

"What if it was like that night in Rivendell again?" The toy-maker's voice was a ghost of a whisper, his eyes wide, "Thorin was not in his greatest mood lately..."

"They're fine on their own!"

"Look, I'm not being unreasonable here," Bofur gripped his shoulders, his expression serious, "But ye 'ave seen how he treated his nephew that night," - Of course Bilbo had _seen_ how Thorin _actually_ treated his nephew that night! The hobbit seethed - "And though I'm not usually one t' complain," Bofur continued, "I know the others are getting really tired o' the strain 'tween those two lately."

Curse the stubbornness of dwarves! When do they ever listen to him?

Just as Bilbo was lost in the train of thought, the toy-maker caught him off guard, and with a firm grip, planted Bilbo down onto the log.

"I'm going to go check on them. You stay here and keep a sharp eye, alright?" Without waiting for a reply, the hatted dwarf crept silently, and as fast as a lightning bolt, into the forest.

His pipe has already gone out, and so Bilbo sat clutching his head between his hands by a pile of warm ash.

* * *

Kíli yelped when a firm grip landed on his arm and forcefully jerked him down the branch. He expected to land on the ground, but was instead forced to let out a shocked gasp as his back was slammed right into the tree trunk, air and vision suddenly gone as his uncle rammed an open-mouthed kiss on him.

Kíli groaned into the kiss and ran both hands through his uncle's hair, only to have them pulled down and twisted around the tree behind him by Thorin's impossibly firm grasp.

"What are you doing?" The young dwarf moan, his teeth and tongue raking along the crook of Thorin's neck and he could feel the other shudder, but Thorin did not release his grip.

"Disciplining _you_." A trace of laughter could be heard in Thorin's crisp voice, and before Kíli knew, his wrists were tide together and he was bound to the tree. The young dwarf swore, and Thorin raised his brows.

"Mind your language, nephew." The prince's fingers caught his chin and tilted his face up, deep blue eyes searched into brown ones. Thorin let out a chuckle.

"That look, you remind me of Frerin sometimes." The prince mused quietly after a moment.

Kíli winced and furrowed his brows. Thorin rarely ever spoke of his late younger brother, but before the trickster could hold his tongue, the words slipped out.

"Was he also tied naked to a tree when you saw that look in his eyes?"

He immediately regretted it, and opened his mouth to apologize, only to have Thorin's finger pressed gently against his lips.

"Do you really wish to know?" Thorin's voice was low and husky. Kíli dared not budged, but one look in the eyes and his uncle understood.

"You are a spitting image and character of him," The prince whispered, leaning close, his breath ghosting over Kíli's lips, "Both of you, always running your mouth when you are not supposed to..."

With that he began to kiss Kíli again, this time slowly, passionately. He could hear a whimper escaping the younger dwarf's lips as he tried to free his hands and arch up for more contact, but Thorin denied him the pleasure and continued to kiss Kíli deeply at a painstakingly slow pace. His palms came up to cup Kíli's cheeks, the prince kneaded his fingers on the side of his nephew's face as his tongue roamed the sweet cavern of Kíli's mouth, exploring every nooks and crannies, remembering their shapes, savouring in the sweetness of the kiss.

They finally broke apart to regain their breaths, Kíli's face was flushed, his eyes wide, and he was breathing hard. Thorin took a step closer and brushed his knee against Kíli's exposed length, making the younger dwarf cry out.

"And do you wish to know how Frerin got punished when he was a naughty boy?" His words were traced in kisses along the shell of Kíli's ears, leaving the younger dwarf to moan and writhe desperately in the bondage.

"Y...Yes."

"...Then beg for it."

Kíli bit his lip and Thorin could only grin. Frerin was no different. Pride ran thick in Durin's blood.

Silence fell between them.

"I only had my eyes closed for a moment," Kíli finally spoke through gritted teeth, as he tried to ignore his uncle's deep gaze that was penetrating him, "How did you get untangled?"

"Fíli told you how to tie the knots, did he not?"

"Yes, but...-"

"Who do you think taught him, then?"

Kíli fell silent as he let his head drop at his own stupidity, but soon, desperate cries were pouring from his lips again when Thorin's knee resumed its position on his crotch.

"Beg for it, Kíli..." Thorin whispered darkly. His form towering over Kíli's, and his hands rested on the younger dwarf's waist. Thorin's lips wandered back and forth, tracing love kisses in a trail between his nephew's ear and his neck.

"No..." Kíli whimpered

"Then..." Thorin's tongue raked across the shell of his ear as he whispered, making Kíli shudder, "...I guess I shall have to make you."

Kíli whimpers quickly became cries as Thorin dipped his head even lower, and one of Kíli's nipples was claimed by his hot mouth. The prince swirled his tongue around the perking tip and sucked slowly, coaxing his nephew into a moaning mess as he raked his teeth over the pink, hypersensitive skin.

Kíli arched up, trying in all his desperation to get more contact. Desire burned fiercely in his wet, painfully throbbing cock, then his knees gave way. A hitched gasp pitched out of his throat as one of Thorin's knees slammed against the tree, right underneath his cock, holding him up.

With a moan, Kíli knocked his head back and writhed, trying in all his might to gasp for breath. The rough fabric of his uncle's cladded knee under his throbbing length sent sharp bolts of pleasure right into his stomach. Thorin's knee suddenly pressed up, and white exploded behind his eyes as Kíli let out a scream and rocked himself on his uncle's knee as fast as he could to get that oh-so-sweet friction.

A small laugh was heard and Thorin's mouth suddenly left his nipple, Kíli cried at the loss. Looking down, he saw the most mischievous smile playing on Thorin's lips, and Kíli held his breath as Thorin straightened up again to tower over him. The sweet moonlight caught his hair.

"I wonder what the elves would do once they've found out a vial of their sweet _Lissuin_ had gone missing..."

"Sent a party after us, perhaps?" Kíli breathed, holding his uncle's gaze.

The prince let his knee down, and Kíli's legs gave way once more, only this time he was held up by Thorin's hands suddenly taking a death grip of his backside.

Kíli yelped as Thorin lifted his legs up and moved even closer, until his own clothed erection was pressing against Kíli's exposed one. He could feel the warmth of his uncle's body now flushed on his own skin, the rough hands kneading his backside, the musk of Thorin's body in his nostrils, and Kíli knew he had never been so turned on in his life.

"You whore." Thorin chuckled above his head as Kíli gave another yelp when one of his uncle's digits pressed against the sacred opening behind him.

His voice was deep and low and resonating in his chest, and Kíli no longer had the will to deny those words when Thorin started grinding against him. Thorin inclined his head to the side to look at Kíli in the eye, and darted out his warm tongue to lick his lips.

"I will grant it to you." His voice was a husky whisper as his finger swirled around that tight opening, and his erection grinding hard into Kíli's crotch, "If only you would ask."

The flames of desire were igniting in his enigmatic blue eyes as he let them search the face of the naked beauty before him, seeking a reply.

Kíli inhaled slowly while biting his tongue, and articulated the clearest he could.

"Never."

* * *

The toy-maker trotted his way through the forest, following the trail of two heavy dwarf boots that were more than familiar to him. Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of a hushed conversation, and was that...- _a moan?_

Furrowing his brows, Bofur ducked into the first line of trees by the pathway, and crept as silently as possible along it until the whisperings were more distinct. It was definitely the Durin prince's and his nephew's voices.

"Oh uncle! Uncle! Yes, just like that..."

"Hush... We are taking it slow, I don't want the others to suspect your limping tomorrow."

Bofur froze dead on the spot.

As much as it was bizarre for him to accept this, there was absolutely _no_ mistaking what, by the Flame of Udûn, those cursed royalties were doing!

Curiousity, however, had gotten the better of him, and Bofur risked a few more steps forward until the vision of the game came into his sight.

It was them. Thorin had Kíli pressed against a thick tree trunk, sweat was running along the lines of their muscles, and he had his...- Bofur gasped. The dwarf quickly took a step back, preparing to turn around and break into a run when a twig snapped under his foot.

Blasted cliché!

The moaning stopped, and Bofur could see the chilly gaze of the prince of Durin darting at him. He prayed Thorin didn't see him...- No, he _knew_ Thorin didn't see him, as the misty blue eyes of the prince resumed their fucking on his nephew's body, but there was no turning back from this point...

* * *

Back at the camp, Bilbo was poking absentmindedly at the remains of the burnt out fire. The chunks of ash crumbled under the stick in his hand, and the hobbit felt a small twinge of satisfaction that for once, something seemed to be under his control since the start of this quest. Suddenly, his pointy ears caught something.

It was the sound of a blanket rustling.

Sitting as still his he could, Bilbo slowly turned his face towards the direction where the sound came from, and who would have been in the line of his vision but Dwalin!

What on earth was Dwalin doing up at this time of the night? The hobbit furrowed his brows. Had his shift not ended a couple of hours ago?

Bilbo observed the warrior dwarf squinting his eyes and looking around the camp for a good moment, as if trying to check whether anybody was still awake. His eyes lingered on Bilbo for a while, but as the fire had burnt out, it seemed the dwarf did not see him as he let out a small grunt of approval, and turned around to pat a small form sleeping by his side.

Bilbo now noticed it was Ori, but before he could even move a muscle, the pair began to kiss fiercely, and Bilbo's eyes went wide. Ori's arm's were around Dwalin's neck, and the older dwarf's hands were gliding under the scribe's nightshirt. It was not long until the pair were almost wrestling each other on top of their bedrolls, their limbs tangled, and stifled moans and groans were escaping both their lips.

Bilbo felt as if he had not enough energy to even pass out.

* * *

Kíli panted and gasped for breath between moans. He was worn out, he was absolutely spent.

Sweat was pouring from his body as the younger dwarf tilted his face up to desperately draw in the cold night air. Thorin's mouth immediately claimed his exposed neck, leaving his nephew to spill out hopeless cries as his uncle devoured his slender neck with teeth and tongue, branding marks of ownership on that which belonged to him.

A sheen of sweat was also visible on Thorin's skin as the dwarf prince panted. His knee now resumed its position underneath Kíli, his hands mercilessly kneading the soft mounds of his nephew's backside, and his fingers parted the firm flesh, digging and pushing deep into the secret cavern that only him and him alone had tasted its sweet nectar.

Kíli shuddered with a whimper, and he arched up to let out a sharp moan. Thorin quickly drew out one hand to form a tight grip at the base of his nephew's cock, and Kíli squirmed as he choked out hoarsely.

"Just let me...- UNCLE!- AHH!"

The young dwarf never had the chance to finish his sentence, for a scream erupted as Thorin's fingers on his free hand pushed deep into his hole and grazed against that pleasure spot at the very depth of it.

"Ah..." Thorin smile, "Found it."

Kíli was bucking his hip up wildly and screaming for all of Middle Earth to hear as Thorin decided to rub the tip of his finger hard on that very spot, all the while gripping tightly at the base of Kíli's cock, denying him fulfillment.

The prince bowed his head down to plant a firm kiss on the side of Kíli's sweaty face as he whispered smoothly.

"Beg for it, Kíli?"

The young dwarf gasped.

"No!"

Thorin's finger brushed at the spot once more and Kíli shrieked.

"How about now?" The same teasing tone.

"Uncle, stop!"

He rubbed his knee harder than ever on Kíli's weeping length.

"Better?"

"NO!"

Thorin leaned in even closer and bit on the shell of Kíli's ear, his second finger now penetrated the defiled hole, and he pushed in deep and hard until his nails were scraping at that deliciously sweet spot, and it was then that Kíli knew he had no chance of winning this war.

"Fuck!" The young dwarf screamed, his flushed face stained with desperate tears as he glared wantonly at Thorin, "For the love of Aulë, just FUCK me senseless, uncle!"

Thorin growled and bit down hard on Kíli's neck, leaving an angry red mark and a trail of blood to trickle down to his collarbone.

"Thorin Oakenshield..." The owner of the name licked the wound as he spoke, and suddenly the vines that bound Kíli's wrists to the tree were cut, "At your service!"

Kíli immediately launched himself onto Thorin, threw his arms around his neck and rammed an open mouthed kiss on him with such passion it nearly hurled them both to the ground. Teeth and tongue fought with a vengeance, neither backing down. Kíli's now free hands were tangled in his uncle's hair, and Thorin's fingers were digging into his backside, kneading and probing and forcing their way through the tight rings of muscles.

"Oh uncle! Uncle! Yes, just like that..." Kíli moaned wildly as three fingers were pumping mercilessly in and out of his entrance

"Hush... We are taking it slow," Thorin warned, "I don't want the others to suspect your limping tomorrow."

Soon, Thorin's breeches were on the ground, joined by his tunic, but then a noise erupted from the tree lines nearby and they both paused.

Thorin turned around, his royal blue eyes squinting into the darkness but could make out nothing. The prince brushed the concern out of his mind and reasoned mentally that it was some kind of night animal.

Once he turned back, Kíli was eyeing him with a toothy grin, and in the next moment Thorin found himself lying on his back on the soft grass, with his nephew prancing like a wild cat on top of him, nipping and stroking and touching every bit of his firm body he could reach.

Kíli's dark eyes met Thorin's smouldering gaze, and the prince squeezed his nephew's backside tight and ground his now exposed erection against Kíli's in an almost erratic manner. The young dwarf was screaming in pleasure as he ducked his head into the crook of Thorin's neck and ground back with the same gusto. Thorin felt his swelled up cock burned and throbbed, and the gushing feeling in his stomach told him that the end was close.

Suddenly, the firm body above him was gone from his peripheral vision. Just as Thorin was raising his head up to see where the imp had gone, he threw his head back with a hard thud onto the ground and let out a loud, desperate cry, as he felt something warm and wet suddenly engulfing his cock.

Kíli was bending in between his uncle's splayed legs. His lustful eyes searched for a moment, before a dark chuckle escaped his lips, and he bent down to draw Thorin's magnificent length into his mouth, earning a loud moan from the older dwarf.

He began at the very tip, sucking and nipping and swirling his tongue around the opening where he could taste the saltiness of the precum, and the smell was intoxicating him. He could hear Thorin's cry now, and Kíli snickered as he took the length even deeper into his mouth, raking his teeth ever so lightly along the sides of his cock, his ears were filled with pleasured moans.

Thorin had his hands tangled in his nephew's hair, the sensation was too much, too overwhelming for him even to think of stopping Kíli's sweet mouth from working him into a wreck. Then suddenly, he threw his head back to let a sharp scream erupt from his throat as Kíli took his whole length into his mouth and was bobbling his head up and down, pressing and sucking and moaning into his cock, and Thorin felt a wave of hotness gushing out of his tip.

Without a second thought, he reached down and yanked Kíli up, so they were again at the same eye level with Kíli splaying on top of him. They younger dwarf smiled, his hair was a mess, and a trail of warm, white liquid was trickling from the corner of his lips. Kíli darted his tongue out to lick it, and Thorin groaned.

"Did you want me to come in your mouth?" He breathed. The image of Kíli licking away his own cum made Thorin harder than ever.

Kíli's lips twitched into a smile as he eyed his uncle.

"You didn't spare me a chance either when you had me up against that tree." On that note, he began to grind against Thorin again, only this time the prince chose not to draw it out any longer.

Thorin's firm grip landed on Kíli's hips, and he propped himself up, so his cock was in line with his nephew's entrance.

"Let's not drag this out any longer, shall we?"

Kíli sucked in a sharp breath as he felt the wet head of Thorin's member probing at his stretched opening.

"No oil?" He panted teasingly.

"I left it at the camp." Thorin sneered. He was now so wet he doubted they needed any sort of lubrication.

Thorin pulled his nephew into another desperate, searing kiss. While slowly, yet surely, he began to guide Kíli down onto his erected cock. The teen breathed wantonly into his mouth as the head of his swelled up length probed through the first few rings of muscles, and he sunk down even lower, and Kíli was moaning helplessly into their kiss. Thorin reached out his hand to stroke the younger dwarf's abandoned shaft, and Kíli writhed in sheer ecstasy at the coupled sources of pleasure.

Their gasps and pants filled the glade, and their moans echoed through the forest. Kíli's screams of pleasure intermingled with the gushing of the wind. The night air was cold, but fire was in their skins, endlessly blazing, flaring, consuming...! Thorin was now sheathed completely inside his nephew, and he was rocking beneath him, trying to find the right pace for them both.

Thorin had raised his body up to an almost sitting position, his arms were around Kíli's waist, and Kíli's hands were roaming his chest.

"Oh, uncle please, faster!" Kíli moaned, helpless, pumping down hard onto his uncle's rigid cock that filled him up. His eyes were glazed over as he traced his fingers along the lines of muscles on Thorin's abdomen. With the firm, beautiful body illuminated by the light of the moon and his majestic blue eyes burning with flames of passion, his uncle was truly a sight to behold. Every movement, every bit of skin contact was pleasure, and Kíli's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Thorin's length finally hit that spot of bliss at the very depth of him.

"Oh Yes! Right there, uncle! AHH!"

Thorin groaned at the sound of Kíli's scream, and now he was thrusting up mercilessly into Kíli's defiled hole, and the teen was meeting him half way down with an equal amount of desperation and bliss. Electrifying pleasure bursted behind both their eyes as the tip of Thorin's cock hit that certain spot in Kíli at every thrust. Thorin let out a wanton, guttural bellow, and drove his shaft up at an even faster pace than before with deadly accurate precision.

"Right...- Oh yes! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE, UNCLE! AGHHHHHH!"

Kíli threw his head back as pleasure exploded behind his eyes, bliss coursed through his body, and his fiery cock was spurting out ropes after ropes of hot, white liquid. Kíli's mouth was hanging open as his hands gripped tight in his uncle's hair as he rode out his orgasm on Thorin's still rigid cock. Endless strings of cum were pouring from the tip of his shaft onto Thorin's sweaty chest, running down to the junction of their groins. He could feel Thorin's hands on his thigh parting out his legs, and his uncle's eyes trained on his twitching member which was yet spent. All the while the prince was still groaning and thrusting up erratically into his hole, coaxing out more hot, white cum to burst out of him.

At last, with a loud cry of his own, Thorin's cock convulsed and he exploded within Kíli. His fiery blue eyes rolled back into his head as Thorin rammed up repeatedly into Kíli, filling him up with his own hot seeds that trickled out of Kíli's hole and down his own shaft. Their sweaty skin brushed against each other. Pure, raw ecstasy.

It was their little game; a secret rhythm that only them and them alone knew how to dance to.

They stayed in that position for a moment. Ragged breaths came out as mists in the night air. Thorin's royal blue eyes bore into Kíli's brown ones, and finally, the young one let out a whimper and threw himself forward to kiss Thorin deeply.

Thorin slipped out with a groan and they rolled onto the side. The prince threw his fur coat over them both, before drawing Kíli's body close so his backside was pressing against Thorin's now spent cock; the play was over. He let his chest pressed up against Kíli's back, and he could feel the young one's heartbeat and breathing gradually slowing down.

"Good night, Kíli..." Thorin whispered as he reached up to kiss his nephew's temple.

"Good night, uncle." Kíli mumbled back, barely conscious, "I love you..."

Thorin could only smile.

* * *

The next morning, the company found a dwarf and a hobbit sitting opposite each other at the spot where the fire was lit the night before. Bilbo's and Bofur's faces were blank, their lips pursed. Neither was meeting the other's eyes, and yet they refused to talk to a single soul.

Until Dwalin decided to approach the hobbit with a friendly gesture - a heavy tap on the shoulder - did Bilbo turn around. At the sight of the warrior, the hobbit's eyes went wide, his mouth fell open and he let out an involuntary sharp scream.

The very respectable Mr. Baggins of the Shire had passed out.


End file.
